


Someone Always Knew You Would

by lady_ragnell



Series: Summer Pornathon 2015 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Spanking, Team Gluttony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4643430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vivian really, really hates Morgana Pendragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Always Knew You Would

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the week three challenge at the summerpornathon.
> 
> The title is from this quote: “No matter what you do, someone always knew you would.”  
> ― Ami McKay, The Birth House

“I hate her,” Vivian says earnestly. “Sort of a lot.”

Leon makes an agreeable noise and hands another pint across the bar. “You mentioned that a couple of times.”

She sniffs. “Well, it is _still true_.” Her vision is sort of bleary at this point, but she scowls in the general direction of Morgana Fucking Pendragon anyway. She hated her enough in high school, and now she's a fucking rock star and back in Camelot for a month in between tours to lord her fame over the town and really, it's terrible.

Morgana Fucking Pendragon is still really fucking gorgeous, Vivian decides when she manages to catch Morgana's eye and Morgana smirks and toasts her. That is also terrible.

“I really hate her.”

Leon sighs. “Sure.”

*

It's less than a week before Morgana is kissing her in the back room at the pub, mouth hot against Vivian's, tasting more of mint than of beer. Vivian should be more surprised than she is that they've ended up here.

“I hate this fucking town,” says Morgana, almost conversational. “Never thought you of all people would stay here, but at least you're something to do.”

Vivian bites her neck, and Morgana fights back, grabs for Vivian's wrists and presses her against the wall. “God, you're a bitch, always have been.”

“But here you are, spreading your legs for me.”

That's an idea. Vivian grapples her arms free until she can get leverage to put her legs around Morgana's waist, skirt rucking up until the thin silk of her panties is pressing up against the button on Morgana's jeans. Morgana is model-skinny, but she takes the weight, presses Vivian into the wall so she's pinned like a butterfly, grinds up against her. Vivian bites her again.

“You're such a fucking brat,” Morgana says, through a moan.

Vivian looks up through her lashes. “What are you going to do about it?”

*

Morgana's bedroom is still a teenager's, walls covered in band posters, bookshelf full of school books, a dusty radio in one corner, a deep purple comforter.

Vivian is clutching the comforter now, eyes on her own white knuckles. She's turned over Morgana's bony lap, pressing down against her thigh, not sure if she wants to grind against it or not.

The first slap is barely a sting, and it startles a laugh out of her. “Come on, you can do better than that.”

The next one is harder. Vivian flinches from it, and it's not going to matter if she wants to grind against Morgana or not, because automatic reaction from the pain will do it for her. “Harder,” she says, because if she can't resist, she'll take everything she can.

“Greedy.” Morgana hits her again, hard enough that the sound of the slap echoes before Vivian even registers the pain.

“Come on, _more_.”

“Brat,” says Morgana, and spanks her again, so hard that she cries out, glad the Pendragon house is musty and shut-up, just a vacation home now. No one needs to hear this.

“Again,” Vivian demands, over and over, until her skin his hot and sore where Morgana has been spanking her and her cunt is dripping, the skin of Morgana's thigh slick and shiny where she's been rubbing against it.

Morgana dumps her on her back, ignoring the affronted noise Vivian makes when the comforter rubs against her ass, strangely rough when her skin is so sore, and parts Vivian's thighs to settle between them. “You like that,” she says with a red-lipped smirk.

“As if I'd let you do it to me if I didn't,” says Vivian, and pulls Morgana's mouth down to hers to smudge all that perfect lipstick.

*

“Coming with me tonight?” Morgana whispers, arm sliding around Vivian's waist. “We've only got a week left to have fun, and I packed my strap-on just in case.”

Vivian shrugs her off, because Leon is watching, his eyebrows raised. Even if he can't hear what Morgana is saying, he's got to assume. It's hard to keep secrets in Camelot. “Fuck off.”

“I'll take that as a yes, then,” says Morgana, and wanders off again to charm the locals until Vivian is ready to go.

“Still hate her?” Leon asks, topping up her pint.

Vivian has a bright bruise just under the neckline of her blouse, and she's sore and sensitive from how long Morgana went down on her last night, looking up at her dark-eyed and wicked the whole time. “Passionately.”


End file.
